


Valkyrie Short

by Magus_Anon



Category: MGE - Fandom
Genre: Other, Valkyrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_Anon/pseuds/Magus_Anon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Valkyrie Short

Sigrun watched as Ico’s wounds sealed shut. Adding a bit more magic for good measure, she brushed the wound free of dirt with her wing.

“There! All better.” She said cheerily.

Ico didn’t respond. The fledgling hero wordlessly took up his sword and began sharpening it again. The blade was noticeably thinner now than it had been when the bishop had gifted it to Ico when he had set out on his adventures. Thin, worn, and warped. Just like…

“You fought well. Your footwork has come a long way.” Said Sigrun.

Ico didn’t pay attention to her.

“I dare say that you’ll be slaying dragons soon at this rate.”

Scrape. Scrape. Scrape.

“…I’m sure the Chief God is very proud of you.”

Ico put down his whetstone and inspected the blade. Satisfied, he returned it to its sheath and walked away.

“Where are you going?” asked Sigrun.

“Bed.” He grunted.

Bed. Of course. When Ico wasn’t fighting, he slept. Or moped around in his bedroll as it were. It was still midday and Sigrun knew that he wouldn’t fall asleep for another few hours.

“Chief God, what am I to do…” she whispered.

Ico was supposed to be a hero. He had been chosen, graced by the very hand of the Chief God herself, to be a paragon of humanity and to lead his fellow men to battle against the tides of darkness to triumph. And he was for a while. 

Sigrun had been with Ico for a few years now. When she met him, he was a jubilant young man with a spring in his step and a righteous heart. She had to hold him back lest his thirst for adventure drown him. All she had to do was point the way, and Ico would charge on ahead slaying every wicked beast and man in his way.

But his enthusiasm quickly waned. It took a scant few encounters with those damnable mamono to rob him of the spark in his eyes. Irrepressible courage gave way to apprehension. Whenever he heard that there were monsters that needed to be smote, he would get nervous. His prowess with a sword never faltered, Sigrun noticed that he lacked the same zeal he previously possessed. Ico no longer saw purging the Chief God’s sacred lands as a privilege, and more of a chore. He had even begged Sigrun to let the local militia handle some of the monsters. Sigrun had of course refused; it was his birthright and duty to exact the Chief God’s will on earth. She asked him why he would try to shirk his divine task. “I don’t like the way the monsters scream, Sigrun.” he replied. 

Sigrun started a fire and began preparing dinner. 

Ico’s condition deteriorated further with each battle. Most nights he awoke screaming. He used to cry in private. Sigrun had prayed that it was just a phase, that he would outgrow these childish sentiments and realize that these beasts were above his mercy. He did in a way; Ico didn’t cry anymore. In fact, he didn’t say much of anything. He morosely slunk from one village to the next, doing whatever bloody deed needed to be done, and moving on to the next. No matter how much Sigrun encouraged him or tried to lift his spirits, Ico just marched on ahead with the same vacant stare.

Night was upon Sigrun before she realized it. She had been so busy contemplating Ico’s spiritual malaise that she hadn’t realized how much time had passed.

“Ico! Come get supper!” Called Sigrun.

She watched his tent for any sign of life. Perhaps today would be the day he finally came out of his own volition. Ico didn’t stir. Sigrun fidgeted as crickets began to chirp.

“Ico?”

Sigrun poked her head into Ico’s tent. He was staring at the canvas above him, hands folded on his chest.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I just… I made supper.” Said Sigrun.

“Not hungry.”

“Ico, dear, you need to eat! You need to be strong enough to fight those demons.” Said Sigrun happily.

Ico clenched his hands. Sigrun gulped.

“Are you feeling alright?” she asked.

Ico stood up and walked out of the tent. Ladling himself a bowl of stew, he took a seat on a rock and began to slowly stir the concoction. Sigrun took a seat next to him. They used to talk for hours about anything they pleased. Now, she was lucky if she could coax a grunt out of him. She watched him push his stew around his bowl. Seeing him in the flickering firelight, Sigrun couldn’t help but notice how gaunt he looked.

“You can talk to me if something is bothering you.” Said Sigrun.

Ico let his spoon rest in his bowl. “Sig, do heroes ever retire?”

Sigrun nearly choked on her food. “Retire!? You mean hang up your sword? Cease your vigil?”

Ico nodded.

Sigrun’s breath quickened. What did he MEAN retire?! He was so young! “Err… Some heroes do ‘settle down’ eventually, but not until they’re too old to fight anymore. You weren’t thinking about giving up, were you?”

Ico shrugged.

“No! No, nononono! Absolutely not! You still have so much work to do!” stammered Sigrun.

“Yeah…”

Ico set his bowl down and walked back to his tent.

“Where are you going? You haven’t eaten a thing!” said Sigrun.

“I’m not hungry. Don’t bother me until morning.”

Sigrun’s lip quivered. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to support a hero that didn’t want to do hero things?

“Oh, Chief God, give me a sign…”

~~~~~~~~

“Ico? Are you awake? It’s getting late…”

Sigrun batted at his tent flap.

“Ico? We need to get going. Timberglade is expecting us.” She poked her head into Ico’s tent. He glared at her, still splayed out on his bedroll.

“Err… The town… They uhh, they need us.” Said Sigrun.

Ico rolled over and began packing his things. Sigrun fluttered back over to the cauldron to ladle him a bowl of stew for breakfast.

“Here you are, hero! You’ll need this for the journey ahead.” Chirped Sigrun.

Ico grimaced at the word ‘hero.’ He grabbed the bowl out of her hands and wolfed down the food. Handing the bowl back to Sigrun, he wandered off towards the road. Sigrun quickly stowed the bowl and packed up the remainder of the camp. She had long since packed her things. With the last of their cookery in tow, she leapt into the sky to find Ico.

“You almost lost be there, ha ha!” laughed Sigrun as she quickly caught up with Ico.

“That’d be a shame…” muttered Ico.

Sigrun flinched. These days it seemed like his speech was filled with more barbs than banter.

“So, Timberglade. It began as a lumber town but has since grown to be of respectable size thanks to its opportune placement. The local priest wrote us a letter mentioning a potential demonic incursion and asked us to save the city.” Said Sigrun.

“Demons, huh? What is it this time? A bird woman? A dog? Maybe a cow?” said Ico.

“Those are still demons!” snapped Sigrun. “And they pose a threat to every man, woman, and child in that city!”

“I’m sure.”

“Ico! Please take this seriously! Lives are on the line.” Said Sigrun.

“Not the ones you’re thinking of.”

Sigrun gasped. “You’re not feeling sympathy for those BEASTS, are you?!”

“WHAT IF I WAS, HUH?!” roared Ico.

Sigrun flapped back in fear. Ico glowered at her and marched on.

“That… You can’t, they’re evil…” said Sigrun softly.

Ico didn’t reply. Sigrun hung back for the rest of the trip, unkeen on arousing his ire again.

~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, hero! Thank the Chief God you’ve come!” said the priest.

“Where.” Said Ico.

“Ico!” scolded Sigrun. “We’re honored to be here. Can you tell us what’s been going on?”

“It’s a travesty! Unholy beasts have been seen lurking in the woods to the west! I fear that soon they’ll attack. One of the men who lives near the outskirts of town has already disappeared. I don’t want to make any rash accusations, but the circumstances are now beyond what can be reasonably explained by coincidence.” Said the holy man.

“West…” Ico wheeled around and burst through the doors of the church.

“Hey! Don’t just… I’m sorry, father.” Said Sigrun.

“Thank you, your grace. Your very presence here is a blessing to us all.” Bowed the priest.

Sigrun blushed. It was very flattering, but it was nice to have mortals that actually respected what she was. A consecrated avatar of battle sent to this world to smite the foes of the gods. NOT some nursemaid to a surly ingrate. She returned the bow and flew off to find her charge.

Ico was already jogging through the cobbled streets towards the edge of town. Jogging being a relative term. His blessings allowed him to far exceed the limits of what a normal human was capable of with minimal effort.

“That was so rude! Please, try to act more civil!” said Sigrun, flying next to Ico.

“Whatever.”

Sigrun grit her teeth. This boy…

In a few minutes they had reached the edge of the forest.

“I sense evil in these woods.” Said Sigrun. “We need a plan of attack.”

“Attack is the only plan I need.” Said Ico. He drew his sword and vaulted over a fallen log into the woods.

“You idiot! Stop! We don’t know what’s in there!” shouted Sigrun.

Keeping up with the rouge hero was more difficult now that Sigrun’s airspace was polluted with branches and foliage. Hurrying after Ico on foot was almost impossible. If it weren’t for her innate sense of where he was, she may have never found him. Ico stood motionless, scanning his surroundings.

“Ico! Where do you think you’re running off to?” panted Sigrun.

“Shh…”

Sigrun listened. In the distance, brush rustled. Imperceptible to mortals, but clear as day to warriors gifted by the gods. Ico advanced, sword held aloft towards the noise. As they got closer, the sound of off-key singing rolled through the forest.

“Gonna get me a man~ Yeah, that is the plan!~ Gonna fuck him crazy and... have lots of babies, yeah!”

Sigrun sighed. That was a demon alright. Ico’s knuckles whitened on the grip of his sword. His footfalls were now silent. Each step was masterfully placed to avoid disturbing even the dead leaves that littered the floor. Ico nudged a tree branch to the side with his sword.

A werewolf was humming to herself as she attempted to construct a ramshackle hut. The pathetic hovel was nothing more than a few branches with bark lashed together with vines to form the walls. Sigrun watched in disgust as the animal slapped a pawful of mud into a crack and smeared it in. The foul beast was practically naked! How could Ico have any pity for that monstrosity?

“Big family, big family… tree! That’s what it’ll be- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

The werewolf screamed as she noticed Ico striding towards her. Her tail poofed out comically as she pressed herself against the wall of her shack. Her taut tummy heaved as she gawked at the two interlopers. Seeing Ico changed her mood in an instant. Cracking an uncertain grin, she tried to play off her fear by propping herself up against the wall of her hut.

“H-hey there ha-“ the werewolf cleared her throat. “Hey there, handsome~ Are you here to ‘slay’ me? Why don’t you ditch the chicken there and I’ll show you how a REAL woman treats a man~”

Ico raised his sword. The werewolf nervously prepared for combat.

“Heh, so you want to do things the hard way, huh? Just don’t moan too loud, I’d hate to see your girlfriend cry after I-“

Ico’s blade whistled through the air. The beastwoman lunged out of the way. Ico advanced on her with a barrage of attacks. Sigrun watched from the sidelines. No need to intervene here. It was her duty to watch Ico grow, not to fight his battles for him. Besides, he had fought far worse than an errant animal. 

“You’re a little fast for a human, aren’t you?” said the werewolf worriedly.

Ico’s sword clipped her arm. The werewolf yelped and staggered back.

“Ow! Stop! What are you?!”

“He’s a hero, demon. Make your peace now, and perhaps the Chief God will show you mercy in the next life.”

The werewolf looked at Ico, her eyes full of fear. A hero was definitely more than she signed up for. A branch caught her heal and she fell onto her back.

“No, please!” she pleaded. Tears rolled down her face as she began to bawl. “I just wanted a husband! I never hurt anyone, I swear!"

Ico clenched his jaw. He raised his sword and hesitated.

“Ico, put the thing out of its misery and let’s go. We have a lot of forest to cover.” Said Sigrun.

Ico sighed and gently lowered his sword. “Get out of here.”

"Ico!" said Sigrun.

The werewolf lowered her arms. “W-what?”

“I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!” shouted Ico.

The werewolf didn’t need to be told twice. She bolted away into the underbrush, sobbing and clenching her wounded arm.

“ICO!” yelled Sigrun. “What the hell has gotten into you!? Sympathizing with demons?! Trying to shirk your duties?! This cantankerous attitude you’ve cultivated?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Ico turned on her. Sigrun froze in her tracks. His eyes smoldered with contempt.

“You’re a hero, Ico…” said Sigrun softly.

“I don’t feel like one.”

Ico kicked over the hut and ripped the vines to shreds with his hands. When he was satisfied with the demolition, he looked at Sigrun.

“What? No praise? Shouldn’t we be moving on to the next ‘abomination’ that needs murdering?” he said.

Sigrun’s lip wobbled. “Why are you being so mean?”

“MEAN?!”

Sigrun flinched. Ico pressed his face inches from hers as he stared her down.

“You just asked me to finish that girl like some kind of animal, and now you’re accusing ME of being MEAN?”

“That was a monster, Ico! Listen to yourself!” pleaded Sigrun.

Ico’s eye twitched. “AH! A MONSTER! How FOOLISH of me, eh Sigrun? We’d better go KILL that VICIOUS BEAST before it gets away!” he said.

Sigrun cowered as he smiled madly at her. For the first time, she felt fearful. Something was VERY wrong. Heroes shouldn’t snap like this. Ico sounded more like a village lunatic than a savior of the realm.

Ico let his face relax to its usual glower. “Let’s go.”

Cleaving indiscriminately, Ico worked his way deeper into the forest.

Sigrun watched him go. “Chief God, please help…”

~~~~~~~~

Sigrun stared into the small fire she had built. A pointless endeavor. Divine beings such as her didn’t get cold easily, and Ico refused to come out of his tent. The fool had spent the rest of the day “accidentally” letting monsters escape or alerting them to his presence. They were no closer to reclaiming the woods now than the had been this morning.

Sigrun prodded the embers with a stick. In a way, she supposed that it was good that he was so full of mercy. The act of killing should never be something one enjoys, but ridding the world of taint should be something that Ico should at least feel proud of. Every life he spared here would cost a dozen down the line. Why couldn’t he understand that? This place was evil. Sigrun could sense it. These woods held powerful demons. Demons strong enough to give Ico a run for his money. Curious that they hadn’t seen any.

“Sister…”

Sigrun froze. The saccharine whisper chilled her to the bone. It was a malevolent voice with a playful veneer, emanating from the foggy forest. The valkyrie picked up her sword.

“Come now sister, no need for that…” teased the voice.

“Who are you?” said Sigrun.

“Come to me and find out.”

Sigrun looked at Ico’s tent. He hadn’t stirred. Should she wake him? If it was a demon, she would need his help to dispatch it.

“Leave your poor, tired, charge, sister. I’ll speak to you alone…”

The fog in front of Sigrun wafted apart, as if to make an entrance for her. Common sense demanded she stay there with Ico, but something about the voice was familiar. Gripping her sword and shield tightly, she shuffled off into the night.

“Goooood… This way…” sighed the voice.

“Who are you?” Sigrun asked again.  
“Do you not recognize my voice? I’m so hurt, dear sister…” mocked the ethereal guide.

Sigrun illuminated the forest with a ball of light. Trees cast long and foreboding shadows into the artificial light, but the owner of the illusive voice was nowhere to be seen. Pressing on, Sigrun spied a figure sitting atop a boulder. She advanced with her sword raised.

“Sister!” gasped the voice, now audible by natural means. “Are you threating your own kin?”

Sigrun’s ball of light illuminated the impish foe. She gasped and nearly lost her grip on her sword.

“Gier?” squeaked Sigrun.

It certainly LOOKED like Gier. The woman before her bore an inexplicable resemblance to one of her fallen sisters. But this couldn’t be the proud Gier that she remembered. This blue-skinned harlot had the countenance of a jester, not a warrior.

“Me~” giggled the dark valkyrie.

Gier slid off the rock and stretched. Sigrun’s lip curled in disgust as she saw what had become of her holy armor; now a patchwork of dark metal that scarcely covered her decency.

“You’re not Gier.” Said Sigrun.

“Oh? Then how would I know that your arrow grouping was always high?” asked Gier.

Sigrun narrowed her eyes. “That could be a guess.”

“A guess, huh? Then how would I know that you never learned how to properly parry? Or that you kept a morsel of stolen ambrosia on you during training because you got hungry? Or when you found out that you were getting a hero, you got so drunk you took your mattress into the dining hall and-“

“Alright!” said Sigrun. She blushed. No one outside of the divine realm would know about the mattress incident… And no one ever could.

“Gier, what happened to you?” asked Sigrun, still wary of her former sister’s apparent transformation.

“Ahh, this? I just got tired of serving the wrong side, that’s all~” said Gier, caressing her body. She certainly seemed a bit more… shapely than Sigrun remembered.

“Wrong side…? You betrayed the Chief God?!” shouted Sigrun, raising her sword.

“More like she betrayed me.” Said Gier somberly.

“You’re lying!” snarled Sigrun.

“Your god left me for dead. So, I found myself a new one. One that ensures my service is mutually beneficial.” Said Gier.

“You serve an avatar of corruption; an affront to the Chief God’s will.” Seethed Sigrun.

“Oh? Is that the same deity that left me for dead?” asked Gier, inspecting her nails.

“She would never!”

“She DID.” Said Gier coldly. Sigrun gulped.

“You fell.” Said Sigrun.

“Fell? No. Not in the sense you speak of. I fell in battle. To an enemy more powerful than you could even comprehend. One of the Demon Lord’s own children. My hero and I were sundered in an instant. A flick of the wrist, dear sister. That’s what it took to undo me. And as I lay broken on the ground, begging my goddess for help, she was mute. Not even a word of comfort to help me through the pain.”

Sigrun shuddered. Gier wasn’t the strongest valk, but she was stronger than average. FAR stronger than Sigrun.

“I thought I was finished. My greatest lament was the death of the hero I’d worked so hard to foster and protect from the very evil I had led him there to destroy. But who should I find healing me, other than the same demon that moments ago shattered my body and spirit? She began to change me. At first, I was terrified. My mind was forcefully opened to new concepts I’d never considered before. Doors I’d shut and locked were pried open by her hand. And I found salvation. The mercy, peace, and love I’d sought my entire existence were instantly laid at my feet by my Lady.”

“That’s the coward’s way. The path the Chief God sets for us may not be easy, but it is the righteous path!” said Sigrun.

Gier looked at her quizzically for a moment and smiled. “Sigrun, do you still have that adorable crush on your hero?”

Sigrun’s breath caught in her throat. She coughed and sputtered as she tried to regain her composure. “What?! No! Of course not! I never did! That’s immoral, unthinkable!”

“You don’t have to lie, sister. So many of our kind fall victim to those… urges. A brave, handsome man, burning with passion for a better world; what’s not to love? After all, we could always use more Valkyries, right?” winked Gier.

Sigrun covered her face. Chief God, no! That was… wrong! Plain wrong! To lay with a hero like that was a cardinal sin! She was there to protect Ico, not slip into his sleeping bag and hold him.

“You’re imagining it, aren’t you?” said Gier. Sigrun was tempted to beat her that smug grin into her face.

“My relationship with Ico is NOTHING like that.” She pouted.

“It could be~”

“Oh?” Sigrun tried to play off her curiosity as indifference, but her interest was palpable.

“My sweet little Allocal, do you remember him? I admit I fell for him in the same way you fell for Ico. I thought the throbbing in my heart was merely worry; a desire to protect him from the world and to see him grow up strong. But it was more, MUCH more than that. I began to fantasize. My mind drifted. I imagined us together, what our life could be if the circumstances were different. And lo and behold, on that fateful day? Circumstances changed. When the Lady finished instructing me in the ways of the demon, I took Allocal for myself. By Lilith’s heart Sigrun, I drank my fill of that boy. Over and over until he had nothing left to give. It was glorious. And when it was over? When I lay atop him, fearing that I had broken him? He used the last of his strength to whisper how much he loved me.”

“You killed him?” said Sigrun.

Gier blinked. Tilting her head back, she roared with laughter. “Sweet innocent sister, no! I didn’t kill him.” She waggled her fingers in front of Sigrun. Sigrun noticed the golden band on one, inscribed with text. “Ironic little thing, isn't it? But he insisted we get them when we had our marriage officiated. I assure you Allocal is VERY much alive. Alive, and happier than he ever was before. Safer, too. No more demons to hunt, no more endless service, and no more apathetic patrons.”

“You’re lying.” Said Sigrun.

“I know what you’re thinking, sister. I remember how terrified I was when confronted with the truth. To have the façade that the Chief God so carefully erected over the course of a lifetime razed in seconds is… unsettling. But I assure you that everything I’ve told you is true.”

Sigrun raised her sword. “You’re a worthless puppet of the demon lord, and I won’t suffer you any longer!”

She charged at the imposter with a mighty war cry. Gier summoned a sword and effortlessly parried the first strike.

“Shall I show you the cabin that Allocal and I live in together? Where we spend every day in each other’s arms? The brook we visit in the summer? The garden that blooms in the spring?” She wrenched her weapon to the side, clashing her body against Sigrun’s “…Or the nursery we’ve made for our firstborn?~”

Gier’s hands glowed as she channeled a bolt of magic into Sigrun’s chest. The Valkyrie shot back across the ground.

“Face it, sister. You’ve been had. The only way to reclaim your dignity is to accept the truth.” Said Gier.

“You’re lying!” shouted Sigrun. She unleashed a torrent of holy energy at the dark valkyrie. Gier swatted the beam to the side effortlessly.

“Did you know that I’ve grown stronger? Allocal’s love, it gives me strength. Strength beyond whatever paltry sum the Chief God allots you.”

“Foul magics!” said Sigrun.

“And yet here we are! You, undestroyed, and these woods intact! Did you ever wonder why I, with such might, haven’t moved upon the human world?”

“You’re waiting for orders.”

“Orders?” Gier laughed. “I don’t TAKE orders anymore. My will is my own. You have no idea how liberating it is, sister. To be able to wake up every morning and take our fate into your own hands.”

“You have no purpose!” shouted Sigrun, hacking at Gier’s head.

Gier blinked to the side and Sigrun staggered forward into the space where Gier had been. Gier brough her foot up into Sigrun’s gut and the valk crumpled to the ground.

“My purpose is whatever I make of it. It’s the family I’ll start with Allocal. It’s the town that I live in and the neighbors I know there. It’s the grand vision the Lady has for this world; a world unfettered by the woes that the Chief God allows to persist. A better world.”

“The Chief God has humanity’s best interest at heart! She protects them from things like you!” said Sigrun.

Gier’s countenance darkened. “No, sister. I’m afraid she doesn’t. As I was being remade by the Lady, she told me how this world really works. It’s what broke me, Sigrun. To see the goddess I served as she really was shattered my spirit. I can forgive those who serve her; we have the same goals after all. They’re just misguided in their attempts to save humanity. But the secrets she imparted upon me, Sigrun… It was enough to make my blood boil. The things that the Chief God did, her true machinations… Unforgivable.”

Sigrun coughed. Gier offered her a hand. Sigrun swatted it aside and used her sword to prop herself up.

“You’re a monster.”

“And you, dear sister, are curious.”

Sigrun shook her head. “Liar…”

“Care to settle it, then?”

Sigrun looked up at Gier. “What?”

“I’m a demon after all. I wager that I can court you over to my side by sunrise. If not, I and every monster in these woods will return to the demon realms.”

“I’d never take that deal! My devotion to the Chief God is absolute!” said Sigrun.

Gier leveled her sword with Sigrun’s face. Sigrun stared down the dark edge at the stoic face of her warped sister.

“A shame. That means you’re my enemy.” Gier slowly pushed the sword forward, scraping Sigrun’s cheek as she went. “You and your precious Ico.”

Sigrun’s eyes watered. She couldn’t let this happen, but she was powerless to stop Gier. She was too strong. Just like she had been in heaven.

“Fine! I’ll take your bargain! Just leave Ico out of this.” Said Sigrun.

Gier sneered at her. “You’re shaking, dear sister! No need to be nervous. I promise that by morning, you’ll be BEGGING for me to stay~”

Gier’s sword vanished. She snapped her fingers and a wave of darkness coursed across her body. When it passed, she was a perfect facsimile of Sigrun.

Sigrun stared at her doppelganger. “What are you…?”

“Why, I’m going to pay Ico a visit, of course!” giggled Gier.

Sigrun’s eyes glowed with fury. She swung her sword at the imposter again.

“Relax! I’m just going to talk to him!” said Gier, blinking away. “And you’re going to listen to me.”

“Like hell!”

“Fine. Stay here then. I’ll just go talk to Ico. Alone. In the woods. With no one around. Who knows what I’ll say to him?~”

Gier took flight and rocketed towards the camp. Sigrun flew after her. How the hell was she so fast now?! Black magics must run deep in her veins…

“Ico!”

Sigrun hit a branch and flopped to the ground. That was her voice! That slut was mimicking her voice! She couldn’t just let her take Ico away from her, Gier had to be stopped! But…

Sigrun pressed herself against a tree and peeked at the campsite. Gier seemed so confident. The corruption MUST have taken her mind. There’s no other way that a god-fearing soldier like herself would turn to darkness. Ico would come out of the tent, growl at her a little, and whatever scheme she had planned would fold like a house of cards.

“Ico, we need to talk.” Said Gier.

No response from Ico. Take that, you floozy.

“Ico, I will drag you out of that tent if I have to. I’m worried about you…”

Ico stepped out of the tent and glared at Gier. His face softened as he looked her over. He must realize something was amiss! Sigrun smiled. That was her Ico! He would never fall for such an obvious fake!

“What do you want?” he asked.

“We need to talk. You haven’t been yourself lately…” said Gier.

“This again? You can prattle to me about this in the morning. I’m going back to bed.” Said Ico.

Too bad, Gier. Guess you had better scramble back to your husband. Sigrun blushed. Even if it was a heretical fantasy, Gier did make it sound nice.

“No! I know how you feel about the killing!” said Gier, grabbing his hand.

Ico stiffened. “You know nothing.”

“I know how it weighs on you! I know how much you hate it! I know that you’d never pick up that sword again if you had the chance.”

Ico remained motionless. Sigrun couldn’t see his face from her vantage point.

“Is that why you urged me to keep going?” he asked softly.

“Ico, please, sit.” Begged Gier. She gently took his arm and tried to drag him over to a log next to the fire. Ico resisted. Using her demonic strength, she dragged him over and forcefully sat him down.

“What are you doing?!” he protested.

“Hush.” Said Gier. She wrapped her wing around Ico and put her arm around his shoulder. Sigrun’s hand dug a chunk of bark out of the tree.

“What is this?” said Ico.

“Shh… Just talk.” Said Gier.

“I have nothing to talk about.” Said Ico.

“Tell me why you hate it.” Said Gier.

“Hate what?”

“Your role as a hero.”

“…I don’t hate it.”

“Ico.”

“...You wouldn’t understand.” Said Ico. He turned his head away and Gier gently twisted his chin back towards her.

“Why not?”

Ico’s unforgiving stare faltered for a moment and he swallowed. “Because I’ve told you before.”

“Tonight’s different. Tell me again.” Said Gier. 

Ico stared into her eyes for what felt like an eternity. Sigrun watched in terror as tears began to form in his eyes.

“I… I hate it so much, Sig. The killing, the traveling, the inhumanity of it all. Chief God Sigrun, the way these monsters look at me, they aren’t just some demon! I know how crazy it is to say that, but they aren’t! I don’t think they want to harm us at all. The way they scream, the way they beg, I can’t do it anymore! It’s too terrible to even think about! I haven’t slept in years, Sigrun. Years! Every time I close my eyes, I see their faces. I hear the screams. I hate it! You call this a blessing from the Chief God, but it feels like a curse!”

Gier cupped his cheek and used her thumb to wipe away a tear. Ico took her hand and clenched it.

“I know how childish this must seem to you, but I can’t take it anymore! I love the Chief God. I love the people I save and the peace I keep in the land, but the price is too steep! You said I can’t stop, that I can’t quit until I’m old, but I don’t want to wait that long. I can’t. I’m not strong enough Sig, Chief God help me, I’m not that strong. It’s not what you wanted to hear; I know. You’ve been with me every step of the way to protect me and see me fulfil my obligations, and it hurts me more than you know to disappoint you like this, but I can’t go on! “You have to!” just isn’t good enough anymore! I don’t want to do this; I want it all to end! If I have to do this one more day, I’ll…”

Ico collapsed into Gier’s arms and bawled. Gier hushed him and wrapped her wings around the sobbing hero. Her fingers gently ran through his hair as he heaved into her breast. Sigrun bit into a branch to keep herself from screaming.

“It’s okay. You’re safe. I’ll protect you. From monsters, from demons, from yourself… even the Chief God. You don’t have to kill anymore. We can be together. We can be happy. Wouldn’t that be nice?~” said Gier.

Ico continued to cry. Gier rocked him back and forth for almost an hour.

“Ico, do you love me?” asked Gier.

Ico pulled himself off of her. He was a mess. Still blubbering and hitching, he nodded and wiped his face.

“I mean LOVE, Ico. Do you have feelings for me?” asked Gier.

Ico’s mouth floundered and he tried to look away. Gier used her wing to force Ico to look at her again. He looked at the ground and she smiled.

“I love you too, Ico. More than anything. Tomorrow, let’s cease this hero foolishness and make each other happy. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Ico thought for a moment. “What about Timberglade? What about all the people? What about the church? About the Chief God?”

“You said it yourself, didn’t you? Do you REALLY think mamono are evil? That werewolf you fought earlier today, did she sound like she wanted to devour humans?”

“No…”

“And if monsters like that got into human villages, do you think that they would hurt the humans?”

“…No.”

“Then why does the world need a hero to fight monsters that aren’t a threat to humans?”

Ico nodded. “I… No. I can’t just…”

“You can, Ico. Do you want to quit being a hero? To live a nice quiet life? With me?~” said Gier.

Ico blushed.

Gier smiled. “You don’t have to make a decision right away. After all, this is just a dream. Just remember what I said, okay? You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Huh?”

Gier’s eyes flared purple. Ico’s jaw went slack as he stared into Gier’s pulsing eyes. His body went limp and he flopped onto her shoulder. Gier undid her disguise and dragged Ico back into his tent.

“I think that went rather well, wouldn’t you say, sister?” said Gier. She walked to the tree Sigrun was sitting against.

“Sorry you had to hear it like that.” Said Gier.

Sigrun was still reeling. He had hated it so much, all this time. And it was her fault. She had pressed him on, thinking that with a little more time or another saved village he would get over these feelings. All this suffering was on her hands.

“Gier. I’m scared.” Said Sigrun.

“For him?”

“Gier, it sounded like he was going to…” Sigrun grimaced. The thought was too awful to comprehend.

“He’s only human. I don’t want to frighten you, but I won’t lie to you and say that it’s impossible.” Said Gier.

“I just want what’s best for him.” Whimpered Sigrun.

Gier squatted down next to her. “And how far would you be willing to go for his sake?”

Sigrun gulped. “I won’t abandon the Chief God so easily.”

“Even though she’s abandoned you?”

“She would never!”

“When was the last time she spoke to you, hmm? A year? Two? A decade? How long has she been silent?”

“I hear Her voice every day!”

“That’s your own voice, dummy!” said Gier, smacking the back of Sigrun’s head.

“You’re lying! All you do is lie!” sobbed Sigrun.

“Then why are you still here?! Why haven’t you smote me yet? Where is the divine retribution that you should be able to call forth? If your goddess is so benevolent, why can’t she spare an iota of power to help you?!” said Gier.

Sigrun wailed. “She’s just busy!”

“She left you! You and Ico can be happy together if you’d just take the leap!” said Gier.

“I won’t abandon my mission! People will die!” moaned Sigrun.

“Have you ever ONCE fought anything even remotely threatening? ANYTHING that seemed like it would bring about the end of humanity if left unchecked?”

“It might have!”

“It wouldn’t! Monsters have changed! The enemy you were born to defeat no longer exists!”

“What would I do? Where would I go? Without the Chief God, I’m nothing!” whined Sigrun.

“Get a hold of yourself. You’ve been on your own for years now. Do whatever you want. You’re welcome to come live in my town if you need somewhere to go.”

“I don’t want to live near demons!”

“Then don’t! It doesn’t matter where you live. As long as you have Ico, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Sighed Gier.

Sigrun wiped her eyes. “I can’t lose him, Gier. I can’t! I have to protect him.”

“Do it. Save Ico. That’s all I was after anyways. Because if you want Ico to live, you have to start seeing things from MY point of view.” Said Gier.

“How?” sniffed Sigrun.

“Change, you fool! Be reborn in the Lady’s splendor. The life you were meant to live is yours for the taking.” said Gier. She spread her dark wings wide, showing off her body.

“There must be another-“

“There isn’t. Make your choice, sister.” Said Gier.

Sigrun gulped and looked up at her sister. Gier leered down at her. It was unthinkable! Corrupting into a monster, madness! But Gier was right: Ico was dying. The thought of losing him was more painful than any divine punishment she could think of. Hadn’t she already sworn to lay down her body and soul to protect him? Wasn’t this just upholding her covenant? Ico was no good to ANYONE dead, so it only made sense to protect him. 

“I’ll… I’ll do it…” mumbled Sigrun.

“Sister, you won’t regret this. I promise, everything I’ve said tonight is true.” Gier helped Sigrun to her feet and hugged her. Sigrun reciprocated the embrace. How long had it been since she hugged someone?

“Will it hurt?” asked Sigrun.

“Quite the contrary~” chortled Gier.

The dark valkyrie pressed her palm into Sigrun’s chest and began pouring in demonic energy. Sigrun gasped and staggered back, pressing against the tree. Gier moved with her, easing her against the rough bark as she slowly reforged her sister’s soul. Sigrun thrashed and moaned as pleasure coursed through her. She weakly held out a shaking hand, which Gier took and clenched tight.

“Shh… Easy, sister. Just a little more~” cooed Gier.

The last of the mamono mana was deposited into Sigrun’s body. Gier stepped back on shaky legs as Sigrun slid to the ground.

“Ooh… That was a little more draining than I expected.” Said Gier. She fell back into a mat of ferns.

Sigrun was still twitching. Nothing had EVER felt that good before. The sensation of power and pleasure was ecstasy. Any lingering regrets she faced quickly dissipated in the euphoria she felt. Peeling off her glove with unsteady hands, she looked at her skin. Still pale and creamy.

“Gier… It didn’t work. I need more…” moaned Sigrun.

“You’re fine, you animal. Give it a day or two. Celestial beings like us don’t transform as easily as humans.” Said Gier.

“What do I do in the meantime?” panted Sigrun.

“I suggest you come up with a way to break the news to Ico. Not that he’ll mind, of course.”

Sigrun thought about the conundrum. What would she tell Ico? A rare skin condition? Play it off as a trick of the light? Body paint? A rash?

“Sigrun, I have to go. I need to replenish my mana.” Said Gier.

“You can’t just leave! There’s so many questions I have to ask!” pleaded Sigrun.

“You’ll be fine. Ico will be here to help you. Here, this gem is enchanted to guide you to my village. Come look me up sometime and we’ll double date.” Said Gier. Giving Sigrun one last wave, she woozily flew off towards home.

Sigrun flopped herself up. All that mana had made her hungry. Scrambling over to the campfire, she rekindled the flame and began dumping ingredients into the pot. Aside from her appetite, she didn’t FEEL too different. Wolfing down the half-cooked ingredients, she looked around for something else to eat.

~~~~~~~

It was midmorning by the time Ico awoke. For the first time in years, he felt refreshed. Something about that dream last night must have chased away the nightmares. If only every night could be so peaceful. Curious that Sigrun hadn’t roused him yet. She was probably worried sick about him. Pushing open the tent flap, Ico steeled himself for another brutal day of accosting ‘monsters.’

Sigrun stared at Ico, her face coated in a paste of berries and dirt. She stared at Ico in fear, fists still clutching handfuls of foraged goodies.

“Uhh…”

“Ico! You’re awake!” said Sigrun. She swallowed the food in her mouth and wiped her face with the back of her gauntlet.

“Are you feeling alright?” asked Ico.  
Sigrun looked horrified. “ME?! Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?! Are you implying that something is WRONG with me?”

Ico stared at her. “No, I was just… Never mind. Is there anything left for breakfast?”

Sigrun followed his eyes to the empty provisions wrappers that littered the campsite and gave him a sheepish grin. “I got a bit peckish last night, so I got myself a snack. There’s still plenty to eat, though!”

Sigrun offered him a handful of berries and a couple mushrooms.

“Sigrun, what’s wrong?” asked Ico.

“Nothing!”

“Sigrun.”

Sigrun flinched. “I’ve been doing some thinking. Ico, you’re the most important person in the world to me. I thought that if I just kept pushing you, you would somehow just wake up a hero one day. But seeing you tear yourself apart like this is a price I’m not willing to pay. If you don’t want to fight, I won’t force you.”

Sigrun looked away. She couldn’t bear to see Ico’s reaction. Her heart was doing flips and having him stand there looking so handsome was making her head spin. Gods did he smell good. Why was it so hot all of a sudden?

Ico squinted at the sweaty celestial. “Sigrun, last night, was that really a dream?”

Sigrun flinched. “Yes! Of course! But the sentiment still stands.” Said Sigrun.

Ico cocked an eyebrow at her. Sigrun realized what she had said and covered herself with her wings. Ico sighed and sat next to her.

“Never thought I’d see the day when you gave up on a divine mandate like that.” He said.

Sigrun’s lip wobbled. “I’m sorry, are you disappointed?”

“No! No. I’m just… I don’t know. I hate killing, but…”

“You don’t know what else to do with your life now that you decided not to fulfil the destiny others set forth for you?” offered Sigrun.

Ico gave her a curious look. “Yeah.”

Sigrun wrapped a wing around Ico and rested her head on his shoulder. “You don’t have to worry. Staying by your side is my purpose.”

She blushed. Oh Gods, when did she get so bold?! That sounded so smooth! Was this alright? A berry-spattered maiden like herself making a move on a savior of the realm?

Ico fluffed some of the feathers that tickled his face. “That’s more than I deserve.”

“No! Ico, what happened in the past, let’s just forget it! We don’t have to follow the Chief God’s orders if they aren’t just. We can make our own judgements, save the world on our own terms.” Said Sigrun.

“Sig, I can’t just forget.” Said Ico somberly.

“Forget was the wrong word. I know that what you’ve done weighs on you, but… it was never out of spite. If anyone doesn’t deserve this, it’s me.”

Ico wrapped his arm around Sigrun. She stifled a yelp as he scooted her closer and squeezed her. So strong…

“Sig, you always did what you believed was best for the humans. I know that seeing monsters the way I see them is difficult for you. It’s in your nature to obey orders from the Chief God. I don’t think anyone can blame you for following your instincts.”

“Ico, what DO you think of monsters?” asked Sigrun nervously.

“I think that they’re misunderstood. Not the beasts. Some of those creatures that lurk in the woods, the ones that crawl on all fours, they need to be exterminated. But the girls? I’ve never seen one of the succubi-hybrids that deserved to be killed. They tempt and tease, but I’ve NEVER seen one hurt a man. Half the time we rescue someone, it’s from a cozy cottage in the woods. And every time we do, he gets ‘taken’ again as soon as we leave. Sig, I don’t think that those men were kidnapped. I think they wanted to go and stay gone.”

“So, if you encountered a monster and she wasn’t hostile and was instead quite amicable and pretty, what would you do?” asked Sigrun.

“Uhh… Say hello?”

“That’s it?”

“That was an oddly specific question.”

“Just hypothetical!”

“Sigrun, seriously, what’s wrong? You’ve never acted like this before. I appreciate your sudden willingness to consider my perspective, hell, even commit a potentially heretical action, but why?”

“Ah, well, you know. I think it’s good to get different opinions on things. Diversify your world view and all that.” Said Sigrun.

“Sigrun, we’re talking about abandoning our duty. Leaving everything we’ve ever known and striking out as divine renegades. This isn’t something to be taken lightly. I’m not sure it’s a good idea in the first place.”

“Of course it’s a good idea! Don’t chicken out on me now. Do you want to live the rest of your life under the heel of an uncaring god, or do you want to make your own fate?” snapped Sigrun.

Ico was taken aback by the outburst. “Uncaring?”

Sigrun’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just, you know! The Chief God wouldn’t want her hero to suffer like this. It seems cruel that she would gift you with such power if it would make you so miserable.”

Ico contemplated the notion. “I suppose, but I think the Chief God still loves humanity.”

“We can still help humanity.” Said Sigrun. “We just won’t take orders from prophets or priests anymore. If someone needs help, we’ll help them. No more red-tape and clergy to tell us where to go and which people are deserving of our aid.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad, Sig.” said Ico.

Sigrun sighed. “That’s a relief. I was so worried you wouldn’t accept me.”

“Why wouldn’t I accept you?”

Sigrun realized she had slipped up again. Damn this man! His disarming presence and enchanting scent kept distracting her.

“Sigrun, please. I know something is bothering you. What aren’t you telling me?” said Ico.

“I uhh… I made a deal with one of my corrupted sisters to transform into a monster! I couldn’t help it! She was so convincing! You were killing yourself, I had to save you! It was the only thing I could do! She promised me that it was all for the best, that the demons aren’t what we thought them to be. Please don’t hate me!”  
Ico blinked. “You made a pact with a demon?”

Sigrun cried. “It was for you! And she wasn't a demon. More of a fallen angel. I knew her, it's not like this was a stranger!"

“That’s…”

Sigrun hugged Ico tighter and cried. He didn’t push her away.

“What exactly did this deal entail, Sig?” asked Ico, trying to hide his concern.

“Gier gave me the power to keep you safe. But I’ll turn into a dark valkyrie.”

“You gave up your divinity?”

Sigrun nodded into his chest.

“Idiot.” Ico wrapped his other arm around her.

“Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad.”

“You sound mad…”

“I’m a little disappointed that you did this to yourself without asking me. I’d never ask you to sacrifice so much for my sake.”

Sigrun clenched his shirt.

“…And I am worried for you. What happens when you turn? Will you still be… you?” asked Ico hesitantly.

“Yes. Gier still had her memories. She seemed like the same older sister I used to know. Though she did seem to have less inhibition.”

“Less inhibition might do you some good.” Said Ico.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Sigrun.

“Nothing, nothing.” Said Ico. He rubbed Sigrun’s back. She sighed and tickled his cheek with her wing.

“Ico, will you still love me when I turn?”

Sigrun felt him stiffen. His face turned red and he looked into her wing. She smiled.

“Ico?~”

“Never mind, I want your inhibition back…” he mumbled.

“Say it.”

“I don’t know what you’re-“

“Say it~”

“…I’ll still love you. No matter what you become.”

Sigrun’s wings flapped excitedly. She kissed Ico on the cheek.

“Then I’ll love you wherever you go.”

Ico rubbed his face and smiled.

“Come on! My sister has a place where we can stay until we sort this out. To think, we finally get to enter a real demon realm!” said Sigrun.

Ico finished packing his things while Sigrun inspected the stone that Gier had given her. An arrow glowed faintly, pointing her deeper into the forest.

“It’s this way.” Said Sigrun.

“Mmm.”

Sigrun looked at Ico. He was holding his sheath pensively. Drawing the sword from the scabbard, he looked it over in the sunlight. Walking over to the tree Gier had corrupted Sigrun against, he swung the blade into the wood. Tossing the sheath onto the ground, he joined Sigrun.

“You don’t want to keep it?” asked Sigrun.

“No.”

“You might need it later.”

“I think I’ll get a new sword.” Said Ico. “One that I can make better history with.”

Sigrun nodded. “I’m sure Gier knows a good blacksmith. Guess it’s up to ME to protect us until then.” Sigrun puffed out her chest.

“I’m in your care.” Said Ico.

Leaving behind nothing but a worn sword and an empty sheath, the duo left in search of a new, less violent destiny.


End file.
